Survivor: Popular/Episode Five
This is the 5th episode of Survivor: Popular. Challenges Combined Challenge: Ladder Daze The tribes will race down a ramp and go through an obstacle where they will make their way to a large wooden crate, which contains a ladder. They will then choose to open the crate by using keys to unlock locks or they can untie knots. Both methods will release the ladder. Once they have the ladder free, they will use it to go up, across, and down a tall platform and through another series of obstacles. They will then use the ladder to make their biggest decision in the challenge of which puzzle to solve. There are three choices. The first puzzle has only five pieces, but it requires a person to see the big picture. The second puzzle has ten pieces in it and requires a person to see things more visually. The third puzzle has the most pieces at fifty, but it is also the most straight forward. All of these puzzles average the same amount of time to finish. If the right person is put on the right puzzle, they may be able to finish faster than average. The first two tribes to finish their puzzle win immunity. Reward: 3 hens and 1 rooster (1st place); 10 eggs (2nd place). Winners (in order of finish): Victorem & Laboriosi Story Day 11-13 Night 11 Victorem return from tribal council, not feeling very Victorious. Addie thanks Josh for atleast voting with them and not siding with Aidan, who was on the edge of manipulating the whole tribe. Josh is happy that he is still in the game but knows if he looses again he'll be gone. He goes to collect water before he goes to bed. Sophia and Purry discuss the upcoming days in the game and if they loose Josh, what if they goto tribal again? Sophia says not to worry about it too much, as they will 100% win the next immunity challenge. Day 12 During the early hours on the Laboriosi camp, Kat is out hunting for the idol. Akira spots her and feels incredibly angry, so begins looking for it herself at another section of the camp. Later on, Peyton and Bryan are talking at the fire, Peyton says to Bryan that she trusts him very much and they should defiantly stick together alongside Kat and James. Bryan agrees and says he likes Peyton very much and that Kat and James are great additions to an alliance. Peyton asks Bryan about voting out Akira at the next tribal, which he fully agrees with. Going back to Akira, she is digging by a tree when her eyes light up. She has hit something in the ground, she quickly looks around to see if anybody is looking before she digs it up. Pulling it out... She has found the Hidden Immunity Idol! She celebrates quietly before stuffing it into her boot and hiding it, heading back to camp. She feels like she is in complete control now. Day 13 Addie is walking through the jungle with Purry on the way to the water well. She begins whispering, which makes Purry nervous but Addie reveals that she has found the idol. Purry is extremely shocked and never expected Addie to find it. Addie smiles and tells Purry that she 100% trusts her and Sophia. At the challenge, the tribes are surprised to see the host holding a large, black jar in their hands. Before the challenge starts, Akira points out the girls alliance in the other tribe. The host laughs and holds the jar higher. Announcing that the tribes would be changing! Everyone is shocked and worried about the change. It is announced that there would no longer be two tribes, but rather three tribes of four. This sends everyone on edge, especially Sophia. Everyone went out to pick their new tribe buff from the jar, they are in small packages so they have no clue what they have picked. Once everyone has chosen, they open the buffs and the results are surprising to most people. The new tribes are as follows: Cecilla's heart sank, she was on a tribe with the enemy! She had to act fast and pull herself together fast, she had a challenge to win. The challenge was quick, two teams racing through while one struggled close behind. The puzzles is what got all the tribes in a muddle. Guava and Laboriosi went for the biggest puzzle while Victorem went for the ten piece puzzle. Victorem's puzzle master, Bryan, managed to figure out the puzzle quickly and win the challenge! It was a close battle between Laboriosi and Guava, but Laboriosi pulled out the win by a mere three seconds, sending Guava to tribal council. The tribes headed back to camp with their respective rewards, the Guava tribe faced tribal and also heading back to an empty beach where they had to start from scratch. At the New Victorem camp, Purry and Josh had the honors of showing Bryan and Kat around their new home. They managed to build a pen for the chickens to live in and Bryan and Kat got used to life on Victorem pretty quickly, helping around camp, getting things done. Purry and Josh vowed to stick together through this phase of the game, but Josh had other plans in mind... At the new Guava camp, Cecilla took the time to introduce herself properly to her new tribe mates and they did the same. Akira welcomed Cecilla with open arms and as they where looking for items to fix up a new shelter, she offered an alliance offer which Cecilla could not turn down. At the new Laboriosi, Addie and Sophia settled in nicely. James took it upon himself to try and cozy up to Addie, who he found very interesting. Addie liked James but wasn't sure who to align herself with just yet. Sophia took the time to get to know both James and Reena and made them feel friendly towards her. At the Guava camp, the tribe manages to fix up a new shelter before the sun set. Serafina approaches Cecilla and tells her that the previous Laboriosi camp had been planning to vote out Akira because of how sneaky and manipulative she is. However, Serafina thinks Akira has an idol and voting her out would be too risky and instead they should vote out Peyton. Cecilla agrees but says they should try and make Akira think she is leaving so she plays her idol and wastes it. Akira and Peyton are discussing and Akira mentions that they should vote out Cecilla to keep the tribe strong. Peyton agrees that it would be the right decision as Cecilla appears weak. Peyton mentions that she believes they're going to vote her out tonight and she doesn't want to participate in a tie breaker. Akira assures her it will be fine. At tribal, the vote is said to be up in the air by Cecilla and Akira rolls her eyes aggressively, saying that she knows they want her out. Akira claims to have original tribe pride and wants Cecilla out because she is weak and not very bright. Cecilla combats that saying Akira is sneaky and not a very good team player. Akira disagrees. The tribe vote and Serafina stands at the voting stand for a few seconds, deliberating who to vote, the camera doesn't show who she votes. Ultimetly, Cecilla is voted out in an unanimous vote after Serafina decides to eliminate her, voting her out 3-1. Cecilla voted Peyton. Category:Survivor Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes Category:Episodes